This Crazy World
by Cake Mix's Nova Bomb
Summary: The world untold. Events undone. If we left our hopes in the hooves of more then one? NightMare's defeat, Discord's loss. Even the changeling's double-cross. Four ponies, all just met. Hope for their victor, while their fate's are set. Balance is needed, along with Illusion. Of peace and calm. Who are the other two? Yet to come. Rated T... for now. Old Summary inside.


**Old Summary: Well... let's just say life is a video game. They die... respawn and do it until they get it right. It's a four player game, only one controller is plugged in, think we can save Equestria? The better question is. Who are the other three ponies? Will they die and respawn as well? I sure hope so. First boss NightMare Moon, after that, we'll see. Rated T for death, and respawns.**

**I was bored at the time. Didn't feel like being serious. And that's what came up. I prefer the new one neh?**

**Welcome back everypony... and everybody else. This is TDF, and I began writing this shizzle again. Those of you that are familiar with my other fanfic "You Will Shed No Red Water" should happily know, I began writing it again. Reason for stopping: Got lazy. Alas, this is not that fanfic. This is but a mere problem mixed with romance and confusion... and cake. Lot's of cake.**

**You all know the Cakes; happy family, bakers at heart, and lovable. Well, they're an OCs family! Cake Mix, adopted from Prance, and brought up into the world of Equestria. This fanfic will start from the begining of season one and end... Whenever you all get bored! Which won't be soon because I'm loading up the big guns in this one.**

**On with the story!**

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

The silhouette ran swiftly across the ground, in a hurry to get to it's destination. Dodging other ponies, ramming into several, and ninja jumping over twigs. The shadow then stopped to cast a glance behind it to check out the clock tower.

_'Seven minutes. I must not be late.'_ The figure thought to itself, quickly gaining back lost speed.

Reaching it's destination in such an unbelievable little amount of time, it slowed to a walk into Sugarcube Corner. To see the face of it's one true love staring back at him.

_'Oh Rarity.'_ The figure thought to itself once again.

"Oh there you are darling! I was wondering when you would arrive. The first date is something you don't want to be late for after all." Rarity, the white mare with a magnificent purple mane and three diamonds for her cutie mark, said with a gleem in her eyes.

"Er. Yez, It is not good to be late on thiz very important evening no?" The now nervous stallion said, in his Prance accent.

Coughing lamely into his hoof, Cake Mix looked over to Rarity, noticing her hoof-stitched dress. "You look lovely with zat dress my diamond shard. Did you make it yourself I presume?" He complimented her latest stitch, and finished with a question that was obvious as the day is light.

"Oh, this old thing? I made this not two days ago and it's already out of fashion, but you flatter me with your words my sweet treat." Rarity answered, drawing in closer to give him a peck on the cheek.

_'Here it comes!'_ Cake thought to himself with immense joy.

"Howdy there par'ner!" A southern accented voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Looking up at Rarity, he noticed she wasn't there. When he looked around everything else was gone as well.

"Um. Sugarcube? You alright?" The voice penetrated his thoughts once more.

"Gah! Vat?!" Cake Mix jolted from his daydream, and looked straight into the eyes of one of his best friends. A little too close for either's comfort however. Cake was quick to back up.

Nopony noticed the light blush appear on Applejack's face.

"*cough* U-uh. Applejack hello! I did not be seeing you there? Iz there something you need?" Cake Mix, a tan pony, with a light brown mane, a rolling pin with a bowl of batter for a cutie mark, and a white apron on asked.

"Erm. Yeah, I was wonderin' if'n ya'll would want to come on up to Sweet Apple Acres and help out with the reunion! I mean you're practically family, seein' as how you come around so much." Applejack, the rustic orange pony, with a blonde ponytailed mane (No pun intended), and three apples for a cutie mark, asked.

"Ah. I am very sorry Mz. Applejack, I have to finish ze cake for ze Princess." He said, with a downtrodden look.

"It's alright, there's always next year." Applejack said "and it's just Applejack, I ain't no fancy mare." She finished with a chuckle.

"Alright, vell I will be seeing you of the later yes?" Cake Mix asked, glancing at the door.

"'Course, you make the best apple cakes anyway. Why wouldn't I come back?" She laughed and trotted out the door.

Cake Mix sighed. "Vell, I need to get to work." He turned and trotted into the kitchen.

**Later**

It was two hours later, when Cake returned from the kitchen, covered in frosting, icing, and sprinkles. "Noting to self. Cake is done, icing sucks, and I think I dropped a bit somevere." He said, only to himself.

Cake sighed again, for the eleventeenth time that day. _'Vy must everypony be busy. I vish I had somepony to talk to.'_

A second thought occured to him _'Vell, Mz. Appl... Applejack asked me to help her, maybe I should have accepted? No! I had to finish ze cake.'_ Cake shook his head and stared out of the nearest window, and noticed a purple unicorn with a small drake being followed by Fluttershy, a shy yellow pegasus with a pink mane.

"She looks new... Maybe I should do conversation with her?" He asked himself, and nodded. He then threw his apron off, as it landed perfectly on the hangar somehow, and grabbed his grey beanie that was on the counter nearby. He soon opened the door and trotted out.

Not even three minutes later, did he arrive at a tree. "Vy did she vant to live in a tree? Iz she a plant?" Cake gave a puzzled face, and saw Fluttershy just outside of the door.

Walking up to the shy mare, he coughed lightly to grab her attention. "*cough* Hello, Mz. Fluttershy? Did zat purple unicorn enter here?" He asked gently.

The mare he was speaking to gasped lightly before saying "oh! It's you, heavens, I thought you were a robber... but yes, and her name is Twilight. She seemed like a nice pony, especially with her talking dragon." She said all giddy like.

"I thank you Mz. Fluttershy." Cake Mix said with a smile, as he let himself into the tree-house. Manners much?

Upon entry, Cake Mix realized he walked into a full blown nut-house. "I believe zis is the works of Pinkie Pie." He said with a heavy sigh and facehoofed.

"Aw! There's no muffins!" He heard somepony cry out. _'Only one pony in zis town likes muffins.'_

"Ditzy!" Cake called out into the crowd. Hearing her name being called, a grey pegasus with a blonde mane and bubbles for a cutie mark, flew up and noticed Cake Mix.

"Hiyya Cake! How're you?" She said as she flew up to him in a crug, his variation of a crash hug.

"I am doing of the fine Ditzy, have you seen a purple unicorn pass through here?" He asked.

Ditzy thought for a moment or two, occasionally her eyes would center themselves and go back to being wall-eyed seconds later.

"Oh yeah! She went that-a-way." She said with an eye-smile as she pointed toward the ONLY staircase in the tree.

Facehoofing Cake thanked Ditzy and walked towards the staircase. Not even three steps after launch, was he interrupted by a pink blur.

"Hi Cake! How're you doing?! I'm doing fine thank you! Oh You have to try these hot-sauce cupcakes, just made them today! Oh hey! Did you know there's a new pony in town! She just moved in! And this party is for her! Hey where'd she go?!

*gasp* I forgot to invite you! I'm so sorry! Let me make it up to you by throwing a superawesomeazing party next week, what time are you fr-" Cake shut up the town's local party pony, by shoving one of her own cupcakes in her mouth.

"Pinkie, I do not need a party, and remember? You invited me thirty minutes ago at ze bakery."

"Oh yeah~" All of a sudden things were starting to get blurry, like cider glasses were placed on him. "Uh Pinkie, vat is going on?"

Pinke Pie shushed him and said one word. "FLASHBACK!"

**Flashback**

Pinkie Pie jumped into the kitchen with a note in her mouth. "hurmphelded!" She spat the letter out into his beanie on the counter. "You're invited!" She smiled and jumped back out.

"Um... Ok?" Cake said with a befuddled look on his face.

**End Flashback**

The flashback only took 30 seconds to write, and Cake was already on the staircase towards Twilight's room.

Up to the only door, he knocked, being polite. Yet he forgot to knock on the door downstairs. No reply, but he heard a muffled scream, THEN a reply. "Come in." Boy, she sounded annoyed.

"Um? Mz. Twilight?" He said, walking in slowly, the room was dark. Kind of creeping the poor guy out. "I, uh, just vanted to do the words of greetings to you, and velcome you to Ponyville." He said just above a whisper. He was now fully in the room.

"Oh yes. Because crazy ponies is a great welcome. Wait... Your accent. Are you from Prance?" She asked, raising her head from her pillow.

Cake smiled, finally a chance to talk about his homeland. "Yez, it iz good to know someponies are kind enough to ask, truthfully though, I prefer it here. And in no time, I bet you will too no?" He said with a minor tilt of his head. He took another hoof forward, the darkness was a little much for him, so he couldn't see what Twilight looked like clearly.

Problem was, he tripped over a dropped lamp shade. _'Ven vas zis there?'_ He asked himself as he heard a thud and felt two hooves pull him back up.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked "Spike must have dropped the shade on his way out."

Because of this close interaction, Cake finally had a clear view of Twilight, she was cute. No Rarity, but cute. She had a purple mane, with a streak of pink. Her cutie mark was that of sparkles.

"Anyvay, Mz. Twilight. I think it is time for zeh Princess to arrive yes? Mayhaps ve should get, how you Equestria ponies say, a move on?" He said as he let go of Twilight.

The mare herself stared out of her window one last time and back to Cake Mix.

"Yes, lets."

**To Be Continued...**

**Well folks, there you have it. Part one of "This Crazy Vorld" is now complete... no shizzle you're reading this right now. Shut up brain! Fine.**

**Anyway tell me what you think via PM or Review. Like it, hate it, want to add an OC? That's right, I'm accepting three OCs into this fanfic, I will be judging each OC and see if their role is perfect. You all have until chapter 4 to add one. By then I would have chosen three.**

**Here's a preview on what the OC Sheet should look like.**

**Name: (Example: Cake Mix)**

**Gender: (Example Stallion)**

**Age: (Any, as long as it's younger than 26)**

**Parents: (Example: Adopted Parents, or birthparents)**

**Siblings: (Same as Parents)**

**Class: (Earth Pony, Pegasus, or Unicorn. No Alicorns)**

**Element Bearer Status: (Your personality will fit one of four elements. Not the Elements of Harmony obviously)**

**Friends: (Any. Even MINOR bad ponies: Gilda, Trixie, etc.)**

**Rivals: (Again Any)**

**Mane/Color: (Any Color)**

**Fur: (Any Color)**

**Cutie Mark:**

**Special Attributes: (Items carried with them, clothing, accessories, etc.)**

**Personality: (Jerk, Nice, Funny, Etc.)**

**I will choose three others. I will give their creators' full credit. And their will be CAKE!**

**Goodbye for now everypony!**


End file.
